


Fanvid: You've Got a Friend in Me

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Jake and Nog's friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: You've Got a Friend in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** You've Got a Friend in Me - Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett  
 **Length:** 02.50  
 **Size:** 11.05 Mb  
 **Download:**  <http://www.mediafire.com/?6yz5kiaaa6en4fw> (let me know if it expires!)

  


  
  



End file.
